


its not even scary

by girlypop



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, Scary Movie, i wrote this in 20 minutes, its valentines day, larry gets uwu, sal gets cuddly, strangers to going on a date?, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlypop/pseuds/girlypop
Summary: Due to his friends being fucking stupid, Sal has to sit next to a strange metalhead man during a horror movie.





	its not even scary

The second they were in the theater all hell broke loose. Neil and Todd were all over each other in the back of the theater and Ash claimed that she felt sick and went to throw up in the bathroom, or go home, or whatever she had said. Sal was busy being mortified over the Todd Acting Very Un-Toddlike thing. He sat on the opposite end of the theater, next to a guy wearing a Sanity’s Fall shirt with really, really long hair. Sal vaguely recognized him from school, the loner kind of kid who had his music out in class and turned it up loud enough for the teacher to start yelling. 

He didn’t even look at him, just slowly moved his popcorn away from him. Even in the dim lighting of the theater this dude was spectacularly  _ gorgeous.  _ His long, brown hair was in a huge ass messy bun even though half of it was still down. His nose was long and regal looking, pointed directly to the screen with laser focus. His eyes reflected the screen with a glossy look, making Sal realize this guy was probably high, which was amazing and not at all shocking.

Now, Sal was not scared of horror movies. But sometimes, the tension was really high and it got his anxiety going hard, and sometimes the jumpscares were unbelievably terrifying and sudden and made his heart stop. Unfortunately, when this happened, he’d jump on to the guy next to him ‘accidentally’. It came to a point where Sal was clinging to this complete stranger’s amazingly big and strong arms and freaking out because he was touching a god and this movie was making him freak out and his face cold as blood drained from it fast. Even here, across the theater, he could hear Todd and Neil, which did not help his situation.

Larry was not high, he just had allergy issues. He was allergic to cute guys in pigtails who probably wouldn’t even reach his chest when they were standing. Yeah, his nose positively twitched and ran when Sal squeezed his arm and buried his face and rubbed his feet against his other calf. He felt like sneezing when he realized Sal smelled like orange spice, and when a tuft of aqua hair tickled his nose. His eyes went glossy whenever the shorter would squeak or let out a muffled scream, even though this was the third time this jumpscare had happened in ten minutes. The entire situation would have been weird and embarrassing if Sal wasn’t so cute and small and weird and light. Sal would have been positively mortified if Larry didn’t offer him popcorn and press his leg against Sal’s own. 

“What are you doing after this?” He asked it bluntly.

“Going home,” Sal prayed this was a date offer, he’d say yes, he’d cry.

“Wanna get Sonic or something?” 

“Fuck yeah I do.”

Larry smiled as Sal screamed again, before the credits finally rolled. They ran out, avoiding eye contact with Neil and Todd, who were also screaming for other reasons. 


End file.
